Blueberries
by CarlottaStudios - MOVED TO AO3
Summary: Keith Kogane has accomplished incredible feats. Faced Zarkon in one-on-one combat and survived, went through the trials of Marmora not once but twice, infiltrated numerous galra ships and bases and helped fight off the greatest threats the universe had ever known. But convincing his infant daughter Quinn to eat a proper meal is a greater challenge then all of those combined.


Keith had discovered pretty quickly that Quinn's favourite snack was blueberries. This wasn't a problem in itself since blueberries are very healthy and he had no issues whatsoever with the notion of his daughter enjoying healthy foods. The problem was when she would refuse to eat anything other than blueberries. Including a proper meal.

"Tiny, you've got to eat your lunch." he coaxed, trying to guide a forkful of meat to Quinn's mouth.

She leaned away from his offering, hugging the bowl of blueberries (which were supposed to be her dessert) to her chest, then grabbed a handful of the fruits in her small fist and stuffed them into her mouth. Keith sighed with growing discouragement.

"You can't only eat blueberries."

In response, Quinn just started eating blueberries with both hands, as if to say 'Yes, I can, and you will watch me.'

"You're going to turn blue if you only eat blueberries." Keith chided, though he was already setting down the fork in defeat.

Nothing was going to stop his daughter now. Or so he thought, because at that moment, Quinn froze and stared at him, her face splotched with dark purple juice, her eyes wide.

"Like auntie Acxa?" she asked, her mouth full.

Keith blinked for a few long moments. Then:

"Yes, exactly like auntie Acxa."

Quinn looked from him to the bowl of blueberries. Then, she placed the bowl back on the table and pushed it away. Keith's jaw dropped. Quinn looked back up at him.

"I think I want some lunch now." she said softly, apologetically.

Keith stared at his daughter in shock and awe. A miracle had taken place! His daughter, single-mindedly obsessed with eating blueberries, had set aside her favourite snack to instead have a full and proper meal! He was proud, he could almost cry!

"Good girl," he lifted her carefully from her chair. "But let's wash your face first."

…

The next day, Keith and Zuri had invited Lance, Lotor and Acxa over. And as they were all in the kitchen, talking amiably, Quinn, who'd been paying special attention to Acxa all evening, spoke up:

"Auntie Acxa? How many did you have to eat?"

The galra hybrid nearly choked on her own saliva. She gaped at her "niece", along with everybody else in the room, but Quinn just looked back, her expression equal parts innocent and inquisitive.

"How…How many what did I have to eat?" Acxa asked slowly, treading as carefully as one would a minefield.

"How many blueberries did you eat in order for you to turn blue?" Quinn elaborated as if it were a perfectly ordinary question.

Acxa was speechless. Meanwhile, on the other side of the table, Zuri turned to Lance and shot him a warning glare.

"What did you do to my daughter?"

"I swear I didn't do anything!" Lance protested.

Zuri's yellow eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"I know this looks like it has my name all over it, but I promise, my hands are totally clean in this!" Lance insisted, holding up his aforementioned clean hands.

And when Zuri didn't look to believe him, he added desperately:

"I'm serious! I haven't even been here for the past few days! Tell her, Keith-"

He looked to the former red paladin for support but was stopped as he caught sight of Keith doubled over the table, his face hidden, his shoulders shaking.

"Uh, Keith?"

No response came from the man, aside from some strange choked sounds emanating from where his face was hidden by his arms.

"Are you okay, Mullet?" Lance asked tentatively.

With a clearing of his throat, Keith suddenly emerged, his spine straightening, his expression neutral.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" he asked.

And even though his voice sounded like its normal, calm self, there was a strange rise in his pitch at the final syllable that he barely managed to conceal. Zuri and Lance squinted at him, suspicion furrowing their eyebrows.

"You didn't say it!" Quinn piped up, turning everyone's attention back to her. "How many blueberries did you eat to turn blue?"

Acxa stuttered, stumbled and tried to think of a passably-coherent sentence.

"I…don't…" she tried, but Quinn spare her from further humiliation.

"Because papa said that if I eat only blueberries, I'll turn blue like you, so I wanna know how many blueberries I can eat before I turn blue, because blue looks pretty on you, auntie Acxa, but I don't want to be blue." she said in a quiet rush.

And just like that, all of the puzzle pieces clicked into place.

"Ah." said Acxa, voicing the thoughts of all of the other adults in the room. "Now I get it."

She shot Keith a look over her shoulder, a look which caused the corners of Keith's mouth to twitch. Then she addressed her "niece":

"Quinn, I'm afraid-"

But Lotor intervened before Acxa could shake Quinn's faith in her papa.

"She doesn't remember. It happened such a long time ago and it's stuck ever since."

Quinn gazed in fascination at her "uncle".

"How?"

"Simple," said Lotor. "She ate a whole big bowl of blueberries instead of a proper meal."

The tiny galra gasped, realizing how close she'd come to turning the same colour as her "auntie".

"So now you know, Tiny." said Keith, having seemingly overcome his battle with the snickers. "Blueberries are a good snack, but you can't replace lunch or breakfast or dinner with them."

Quinn nodded.

"Okay, papa." she chirped, then ran off to play with Kosmo.

Keith smiled after his daughter, then turned slowly to face the other adults. Upon seeing their raised eyebrows or disapproving frowns, his face broke into a not-so-guilty grin.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" he asked.

"A little, yes." said Zuri, to which Lance scoffed in indignation.

"'A little'?! How can he only be in 'a little, trouble?! He tried to frame me!"

"I swear, I didn't." Keith managed to say between his returning snickers.

"It was perfectly set up so that I'd take the blame!" Lance berated, gesturing wildly. "I think that deserves more than 'a little' trouble!"

"As does making his kit believe my skin colour comes from the food I eat." Acxa added, her voice radiating annoyance.

"Maybe," said Zuri, but her tone was soft, as was her smile. "But at least now he ensured that Quinn won't constantly be eating the same food anymore."

"Well," Keith smiled as the last of his giggles subsided. "Lotor did help."

"It was nothing." Lotor waved away the comment. "Orion had the same problem with waffles. Blueberries are no trouble by comparison."

And that was how, with a little help, Keith was able to prevent his daughter from becoming exclusively a blueberry-vore for the rest of her days…

And don't worry, they explained to her later that people don't, in fact, turn blue after eating one too many blueberries.


End file.
